Inconsciente
by Ann Malfoy
Summary: Não é possível controlar uma parte de nossos pensamentos. O inconsciente uma hora ou outra pode trazer mensagens à tona - e nem sempre é possível evitá-las.  pós ep 03 da 2ª temp.


**Inconsciente**

_Não é possível controlar uma parte de nossos pensamentos. O inconsciente uma hora ou outra pode trazer mensagens à tona - e nem sempre é possível evitá-las.  
_

**N/A**: Nós todos sabemos como o episódio **Bad Moon Rising** terminou. Mas sempre há espaço para um trecho _Delena_.

Spoilers: Episódio 03- 2ª temporada: Bad Moon Rising.

Shipper: Damon+Elena.

_Nenhum personagem me pretence._

_

* * *

_

Não podia acreditar que estavam tendo aquela discussão novamente, não acreditou que o assunto voltaria à tona tão rapidamente.

- Amigos não manipulam amigos...- ela havia dito aquela frase. Ele havia dito. Por que a palavra amigos estava pairando excessivamente diante deles?

-... você sabia que ele estava usando o anel?

Elena pediu, pela última vez, que Damon fosse sincero. Estava com uma raiva imensa dele desde aquele dia em que "_matara"_ Jeremy. E ele fazia questão de negar. Depois do dia de pesquisas, onde haviam olhado incansavelmente trabalhos de Isobel, ela sentia-se capaz de perder a paciência.

Os olhos azuis de Damon moviam-se de um lado para o outro, sem sair de seu rosto. Ela permaneceu firme, aguardando alguma reação maior. Ele pareceu suspirar, provavelmente estava ponderando algo. A resposta dela a pegou de surpresa.

- Não.

Ela odiou cada letra e cada som daquela resposta na voz grave de Damon. Ela não podia mais escutar aquilo. Ela sabia que ele estava mentindo desde o começo.

Ele agora repetia o que Stefan tentara argumentar com ela: Katherine mexia com a cabeça dele, havia o deixado fora de si. Elena não sabia se estava realmente escutando, ou apenas decidindo qual seria a melhor forma de infringir a Damon a mesma dor que ele havia causado nela, aquele dia, deixando-a para trás com um irmão provavelmente morto nos braços. Lembrava do beijo que ele lhe roubara antes da explosão de raiva, das palavras soltas que ele sempre fazia questão de lhe jogar na cara, insistindo que havia algo entre eles. E ela novamente precisara responder que só existia Stefan. Por que ele era a sua escolha, sempre.

"_Sempre foi Stefan..." _

Ela se lembrou das próprias palavras.

Voltou sua atenção para Damon, anormalmente parado. Seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito diferente sob suas sobrancelhas perfeitamente delineadas, agora arqueadas.

- Elena...desculpe.- a voz dele era sincera e mais baixa do que o normal.

Ela continou olhando nos olhos do vampiro diante de si, sabendo que cada minuto ao lado dele só lhe traria mais raiva.

- Obrigada pela sua sinceridade.

O cansaço do dia e da viagem estava começando a cair sobre ela. Ela já não sabia o que responder, nem o que falar. Queria apenas poder deitar em sua cama e esquecer toda aquela história sobre lobisomens, lendas. E principalmente, queria esquecer o momento em que Damon pulara na sua frente para impedir que ela fosse acertada pela ex aluna de Isobel.

Mas ainda restava algo para falar. Por mais que o olhar de Damon fosse calmo agora, e por mais que ele deixasse transparecer algo diferente, ela precisava deixar bem claro para ele que existia uma linha invisível, tênue, porém muito real, entre o ódio e a provável amizade que estava surgindo entre eles.

Lembrou-se do momento em que estava entrando no carro, a pergunta de Damon, sobre a amizade dos dois, ainda martelando em sua cabeça. _"Eu perdi você para sempre?" _

- E sobre a resposta à sua pergunta de antes...sobre a nossa amizade...- a voz que saia de sua boca não parecia a mesma. Sentiu um leve ardor na garganta, enquanto Damon a encarou surpreso, parecendo ansioso. - _Sim_.

Ele ficou mais confuso do que já estava. Sua sobrancelha se curvou, e seus lábios tentaram formar uma palavra. Mas Elena finalizou o que estava dizendo, não querendo deixar nenhum espaço para que ele pudesse preencher com próprias interpretações.

- _Você me perdeu para sempre_.

Os segundos voaram, ela não queria lembrar da expressão no rosto de Damon. Seus olhos azuis pareciam mais escuros quando ele começou a jogar na cara dela todas as verdades da situação que estavam saindo: ela havia usado ele. Obtera as informações sobre Isobel. Novamente aquela frase- amigos não manipulam amigos.

Assistir ele ir embora, parecendo mais magoado do que ela- se é que isso era possível- fez ele sentir que talvez ele pudesse entender pelo que ela estava passando. Não gostara de ouvir que se parecia com Katherine, não na aparência, como Damon mesmo frizara, deixando no ar voluntariamente o fato de achar que Elena estava sendo mesquinha.

Ela não soube dizer se isso era apenas uma ilusão, ou talvez um desejo dela de que ele pudesse sofrer um pouco de dor. Talvez desse modo ele aprendesse a conviver melhor com as pessoas. Não importava mais para ela o quanto Katherine havia mexido com ele: a partir do momento que ele esquecera quem era _e _as pessoas ao redor, ela esqueceria também de tudo que haviam passado juntos.

Demorou longos minutos em frente ao espelho no banheiro. Seu cabelo amarrado no alto permitia apenas algumas mechas caírem em seu ombro. Ela odiou o reflexo: _odiou_ olhar para frente e ver novamente aquela semelhança com Katherine.

Lavou o rosto lentamente, respirando fundo quando sua mão buscou pela toalha de rosto. Secou a pele e apoiou os braços sobre a bancada.

Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios, mas ela sentiu quase instantaneamente o ar lhe fugir.

_Alguém estava em seu quarto_, ela vira nitidamente uma sombra.

Largou a toalha e caminhou lentamente para o cômodo, olhando ao redor e analisando se tudo estava como deixara. Sentiu um alívio a tomar ao ver que estava sozinha.

Pensou em ligar para Stefan, saber como ele estava...contar as novidades.

Parou no meio do caminho para o telefone- Damon provavelmente já estava atualizando ele sobre tudo. Ou quase tudo. Certamente iria omitir a pequena briga que haviam tido novamente. Aquelas discussões não eram mais surpresa, estavam praticamente virando uma rotina.

_E continuariam a se repetir enquanto Damon agisse como um idiota_, pensou enquanto ia em direção à cama, convencendo-se de que a sombra que vira anteriormente era apenas fruto de sua imaginação.

O travesseiro macio e o edredom perfumado pareceram lavar de dentro dela parte das sensações ruins do dia. Ela não soube dizer quando havia adormecido, sabia apenas que a cada segundo seu corpo parecia mais e mais relaxado, enquanto ela se deixava levar para a inconsciência.

* * *

Um úmido beijo no canto de seus lábios a fez sorrir, ainda sem acordar totalmente. Stefan provavelmente ficara preocupado sem receber uma ligação, e mesmo sabendo por Damon que estava tudo bem resolvera fazer uma visita surpresa. Dessa vez, porém, ele não iria acordá-la para levá-la a um passeio surpresa em uma roda gigante. Eles não tinham compromisso nenhum, nem lugar algum para ir.

Ela ergueu os braços, que pareciam mais pesados que o habitual, em direção ao seu romântico visitante.

Ele pareceu ficar anormalmente quieto enquanto ela procurava seus cabelos, os olhos ainda fechados, querendo fazer seus batimentos cardíacos voltarem ao normal. Não era a primeira vez que Stefan fazia isso, mas depois de escutar sobre lendas assustadoras e mordidas mortais de lobisomens em vampiros, ela ficara mais alerta.

A mão direita de Elena parou nos cabelos dele. Ela não soube dizer se foi a textura diferente, ou até mesmo o perfume que pairava no ar, que a fez abrir os olhos.

O escuro permitia ela distinguir um brilho muito significativo emanando daqueles olhos azuis que ela conhecia muito bem, e que horas atrás odiara.

- Damon!

Ela quase não conseguiu conter um grito. Levantou-se da cama rapidamente, correndo em direção à janela e segurando a cortina que esvoaçava ao vento, observando o caminho que ele fizera até ali. Ainda estava incrivelmente escuro e a lua cheia brilhava no alto do céu. Ela sentiu um arrepio.

- Desculpe acordá-la - ele falou ironicamente, um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Segurou o ursinho de pelúcia de Elena e se sentou na beirada da cama.

Elena levou a mão ao coração, tentando formular palavras suficientes para ofendê-lo mais ainda. Sua boca estava quente onde ele tentara imprimir um beijo.

- Eu achei que havia deixado muito claro para você o que eu...

- Eu sei, Elena, eu sei...- ele se levantou de um salto. Ele falava muito baixo, não querendo ser interrompido novamente, como acontecera aquele dia, com Jeremy. A lembrança fez Elena tremer mais ainda, sentindo a raiva percorrer sua corrente sanguínea.- Mas já que você já está suficientemente nervosa comigo, e não quer mais nem olhar na minha cara, eu resolvi aparecer e propor um trato. _Pela paz_.

Ele sorriu novamente, e ela odiou a forma como apenas um lado de sua boca se curvava quando ele fazia aquilo.

- Um trato? Você está louco, Damon?- ela também tentou sussurrar. Correu até o lado dele e arrancou o urso de pelúcia de suas mãos.- Você acha que pode simplesmente ficar de vigília do lado de fora da minha casa, esperando eu dormir, entrar aqui e me beijar...?

Ele fez cara de falso espanto, fingindo-se ofendido.

- Eu não estava de vigília... _e_ não estava do lado de fora.

Ela voltou até a janela, sinalizando com a cabeça em direção à rua.

- Mas é o lugar que você deveria estar agora...

- _Ouch_!- ele fingiu dor. Elena revirou os olhos.- Para sua informação eu fui para casa, alguém precisava contar para Stefan as novidades e garantir para ele que sua _doce namorada_ estava segura...em casa.

Elena sentiu o estômago revirar com aquela frase. Lembrou-se do beijo de despedida que dera em Stefan, cedo naquele dia, enquanto Damon olhava para os dois. Odiou-se por saber que beijara o namorado com intensidade maior do que o momento pedira apenas para irritar Damon.

- Então eu estava sentado...sozinho...pensando no que você me falou...e no que _eu_ falei para você- ele se moveu em direção à ela lentamente. Elena cruzou os braços defensivamente sob o peito.-...e resolvi que não iria aceitar a sua decisão.

Aquilo parecia uma cena surreal. Damon parecia tão magoado quando fora embora, e agora parecia ter esquecido tudo que acontecera.

- Minha decisão?- sabia que sua voz estava áspera. Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, querendo com que eles ficassem pelo menos no lugar. Damon pareceu achar engraçado o movimento dela.

- Sua decisão de que nossa amizade terminou.- ele revirou os olhos, irônico como sempre.- De que eu perdi você e _blá blá blá_...

Ela estreitou os olhos para ele.

- Não foi uma decisão...foi uma constatação...- ela saiu da janela e caminhou para o outro lado do quarto, querendo ficar o mais distante possível dele.

Mas ele já estava lá, prevendo cada movimento dela. Ele bloqueou o caminho.

- Eu não concordo. E eu _realmente_ não ia me deixar abalar por isso, mas...já que não há chance de um trato...- ele sorriu brevemente, e voltou a expor seu semblante sério.- acho que quero lhe lembrar de algumas coisinhas.

Ela permaneceu calada escutando.

- Não vou dizer que você me deve algum favor, pois seria redundância-

- Ok, eu já lhe agradeci por impedir que eu fosse morta hoje quando...

- Você pode me deixar terminar?- ele ergueu as mãos, sinalizando paz.- Eu fiquei lembrando de coisas que eu fiz por você. Você pode ter considerado como _favores_, mas como você sabe...eu não me curvo por causa de ninguém.

- Maneira interessante de dizer que você é um hipócrita egoísta...- Elena respondeu antes que ele pudesse continuar.

- Uau- ele desviou o olhar- Essa doeu ainda mais.

Os braços cruzados novamente, Elena virou-se de costas pronta para ir em direção à porta do quarto e sair dali.

- Eu não estou cobrando nada de você, Elena. Só estou dizendo que eu estava pensando sobre isso...que eu estava relembrando os erros e acertos que me fizeram chegar até aqui.

Ela se virou. Soltou os braços e sentiu a coragem inflar seu peito.

- Mais erros do que acertos, não é Damon?

Ele afirmou com a cabeça. Com passos lentos ele se aproximou dela.

- E eu me perguntei porque eu fiz tudo isso...- ele riu baixo, parecendo mais um grunhido.- E eu cheguei a uma conclusão.

- Ótimo...se isso faz sua consciência menos pesada...

- Não, _não faz_ Elena.- ele segurou a mão dela fortemente, antes que ela pudesse reagir.- Mas sabe qual é a resposta certa para todas as minhas dúvidas?

Ela não respondeu. Ele a puxou para perto.

- Não há uma resposta adequada, Elena. Não da sua parte. Você só supõe as coisas.

Elena franziu o cenho para ele. Ele estava querendo ofendê-la?

- Já eu...desisti de negar. E eu vim até aqui dizer que se dane o ponto final que você colocou em nossa amizade...

- Damon- ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas não chegou à segunda palavra.

- ... por que eu _não vou_ desistir de você. E eu não estou falando de amizade...- ele soltou o braço dela.- E não fique com pena de mim, pois isso já não é mais tão embaraçoso depois que você já sabe como eu me sinto, principalmente depois de tudo...

- Você não tem o direito de se impor sobre as pessoas!- ela quase gritou.- Eu já falei que essa amizade acabou e-

- Eu falei você, Elena. _VOCÊ_!- ele segurou os dois braços dela. Ela inclinou o corpo para trás, defensivamente.- Quem está falando de amizade aqui? Apenas você que insiste em negar o que eu estou querendo dizer!

Ela estava pronta para responder, mas talvez os pensamentos fossem se perder no momento que ela olhasse para seus olhos azuis. Mas Damon não permitiu que o rosto dela se movesse um milímetro. Usando apenas um terço de sua força absurda ele colou seus lábios nos dela, forçando-a novamente a beijá-lo.

Elena mexeu os braços tentando se soltar, mantendo a boca firmemente fechada contra os lábios vorazes de Damon.

Ela sabia que ele era forte o suficiente para nunca soltá-la, mas pareceu querer escutar seu protesto. O rosto dele era divertido quando ele se afastou e a encarou nos olhos.

- Damon... você não vê que não conseguirá nada assim, _nada_!

Ele a soltou como se um choque tivesse ocorrido onde suas mãos a seguravam. Seus olhos encaravam Elena de um modo quase selvagem, o rosto levemente inclinado para o lado.

- Então me diga, Elena...- ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, mantendo apenas milímetros de distância.-... por que você não foge agora...?Eu já soltei você...

Ela permaneceu quieta. Imagens do dia em que haviam dançado durante o concurso da Miss Mystic Falls invadiram sua mente. Ela lembrou, com peso na consciência, de como havia se sentido nos braços de Damon, o que havia perpassado seu corpo durante os olhares da dança. Ela não podia negar aquela sensação de que seus corpos se atraíam... e ela era incapaz de responder a pergunta dele naquele momento.

- Você consegue tirar qualquer um do sério, Damon...- ela falou, zangada. Sentiu sua voz falhar, o vampiro não movera um músculo e ela foi tomada de arrepios quando percebeu que seu hálito estava tocando o rosto de Damon, enquanto a boca dele se curvou de um jeito maligno.

- Você está com seu colar de Verbena, não está?- ele sussurrou, enquanto acabava mais ainda com a distância entre eles.- Então há uma certeza aqui...

Ela não falou nada, e mesmo assim nenhum músculo do seu corpo pareceu capaz de se mover.

- Você não está sendo obrigada a _nada_ ...e minhas mãos não estão te segurando...- ele ergueu as duas mãos ao lado de sua cabeça.

Elena olhou delas para os olhos dele novamente. Instintivamente, arriscou olhar para seus lábios, ainda curvados naquele maldito sorriso.

- Fuja então, Elena...- ele sussurrou, parecendo mais perverso que nunca.

Ela não fugiu, ela não piscou. Ele riu baixo, enquanto moveu sua mão, de um jeito excessivamente lento para o rosto dela.

Seus lábios se encontraram de novo, dessa vez de um modo calmo. Elena fechou os olhos e sentiu um suspiro se formando: por que toda aquela raiva estava se transformando naquele sentimento estranho? Por que ela queria saber onde aquilo iria terminar?

Damon pareceu entender a não reação de Elena como um estímulo para continuar. Suas mãos se perderam no cabelo da garota e ele passou a língua suavemente pelos lábios dela.

Elena sentiu um arrepio subir por sua coluna, um instinto forte a tomou e ela respondeu à Damon, permitindo-se ser beijada. Percebendo o momento de fraqueza dela, Damon mudou rapidamente de atitude, levando uma das mãos para as costas dela, a outra segurando sua nuca.

Ele a beijou verdadeiramente naquele momento, ela não estava resistindo e ele parecia ao mesmo tempo surpreso e ansioso. Elena não estava raciocinando, o perfume de Damon parecia impregnado em seu ser enquanto ela bagunçava o cabelo escuro dele, correspondendo o beijo à altura. Suas línguas travavam uma briga incansável.  
Elena sentiu que precisava de ar. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela. Mas ela não estava pensando em Stefan, nem em todos os problemas que ela iria encontrar quando aquele beijo fosse quebrado. Ela moveu seu corpo para mais perto de Damon, sentindo ele a levantar do chão.

Ele cortou o beijo repentinamente. Encarou os olhos de Elena, aquele brilho estranho os tomando, parecia ter um pequeno sorriso nos lábios-sem ironia alguma agora.

Elena sentiu os lábios úmidos dele em seu rosto, descendo por seu pescoço, beijando cada centímetro de pele exposta.

Ela agarrou fortemente os cabelos dele, jogando seu rosto para trás, enquanto sentia os beijos se tornarem cada vez mais violentos. Ela tremeu-aquilo era um perigo. Mas de alguma forma ela sabia, que Damon não iria machucá-la.

Ele levantou o rosto, buscando os olhos de Elena. Ela endireitou o rosto e o encarou. Analisou os cabelos bagunçados de Damon pensando em como estaria a sua própria aparência naquele momento. Damon continuava a segurá-la daquele jeito, dando-lhe a impressão de que estava flutuando a muitos centímetros do chão.

Ela respirava rapidamente, e aquilo pareceu exercer um efeito mais atrativo ainda em Damon. Ele buscou os lábios dela novamente, num beijo mais convidativo que o primeiro. Elena sentiu um movimento suave de seus corpos, sabia que estavam se mexendo. Sentiu seu corpo batendo contra a cama, parecia que uma euforia estava queimando seu corpo, querendo sair, como se algo diferente corresse por seu sangue. Seu corpo se curvou ansiosamente para frente, os olhos cerrados, esperando ansiosamente pelo peso do corpo de Damon, o beijo que havia sido quebrado ardendo em seus lábios.

Algo diferente a tomou. Um medo estranho, um silêncio apavorante.

Ela abriu os olhos rapidamente, sentiu um grito morrer em sua garganta.

_O quarto estava vazio_.

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos. Sentia algo martelando em seu pensamento, mas não conseguia saber o que era. Olhou para baixo-a cama estava perfeitamente arrumada, o urso de pelúcia enrolado nas cobertas, o travesseiro amassado onde sua cabeça estava deitada. Seus olhos correram pelo quarto.

Ela levantou e forçou o trinco da janela. Mas estava _realmente _fechada.

Jogou-se na cama, sendo tomada por uma vergonha imensa. Damon _não _havia estado em seu quarto, muito menos havia a acordado com um breve beijo. Eles _não _havia discutido depois do nervosismo dela estourar, muito menos haviam trocado sussurros secretos e carinhos intermináveis.

_Fora tudo um sonho._

Ela puxou o edredom para cima de sua cabeça. Não eram lágrimas que queriam surgir em seus olhos, mas a raiva certamente queria brotar para fora de algum jeito.

_Por que sonhara aquilo?_

Certamente, tinha ido deitar relembrando todas aquelas coisas ruins relacionadas à Damon, mas o sonho era diferente. No sonho ela desistira de lutar contra, ela sentira realmente atração e desejo por ele.

Um arrepio estranho caminhou por seus braços, alcançando suas pernas. Ela se sentou rapidamente na cama, a cabeça girando. Talvez seu inconsciente quisesse mostrar que desistir da amizade de Damon era um erro. Ou talvez quisesse realçar a necessidade de ficar longe dele. Talvez quisesse mostrar para ela que a hipócrita era _ela_.

_"Acalme-se...foi só um sonho...você ama Stefan...ele ama você...tudo vai ficar bem..."_

Uma mão permaneceu em seu coração, o sentindo acalmar conforme ela se dava conta de que apenas lavara o rosto, deitara em sua cama e dormira - nada mais acontecera. Ela sentiu algo desinflar dentro de si, ao lembrar da mágoa nos olhos de Damon quando ele fora embora aquela noite, após a discussão dos dois.

Suspirou, enquanto abraçava o urso de pelúcia. Tudo havia sido _tão _real, ela sentira cada detalhe, cada toque, cada beijo. Odiou-se por sentir quase uma sensação de cócegas na barriga quando a imagem dela e de Damon se beijando veio em sua mente.

Sentiu que talvez não conseguisse dormir. Tinha medo do que os sonhos podiam lhe reservar. Enquanto ela fechava os olhos, e tentava se convencer de que um sonho era apenas um sonho, procurou em seu pescoço o colar de Verbena. Apertou fortemente o pingente, tentando deixar apenas imagens de Stefan tomarem sua mente.

Respirou calmamente, pensando que talvez Damon tivesse seus motivos para ser tão rancoroso. Talvez ela _nunca_ fosse entender aquilo. E talvez, a raiva dela estivesse diminuindo aos poucos, enquanto ela tentava em vão afastar de seu pensamento as imagens daquele sonho tão vívido.

**N/A:** Eu sei, eu sei...não ficou lá essas coisas.

Eu amo esse casal, e fico deprê só de pensar que pode simplesmente não acontecer NADA entre eles =(

Essa fic foi escrita logo depois que eu assisti o episódio, então foi mais ou menos o que ficou na minha mente. Espero que gostem (e quero reviews).


End file.
